


Relaxing Beats

by Flameeshadoww



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Lucio helps Junkrat relax, M/M, Mentioned other characters - Freeform, Music, Relaxing, i don't know how to tag things, i guess?, implied boombox relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameeshadoww/pseuds/Flameeshadoww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a stressful mission. Lucio decides to relax in his own way by drowning out the world with music for a while. However he's stopped from doing so by another's means of relaxing.</p>
<p>(I suck at descriptions i'm sorry. I swear that the story sounds better than this description.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing Beats

**Author's Note:**

> It had been a stressful mission. Lucio decides to relax by drowning out the world for a while. However he's stopped from doing so by another's means of relaxing. 
> 
> I suck at descriptions i'm sorry.

This was a nice way to relax and recover after a battle, sitting outside in the peaceful night, listening to some soothing music. 

 

It had been a rough battle. Lucio felt exhausted from running around and making sure everyone wasn't hurt and healed right. Mercy was there as well but she was busy helping those who were with the payload. Luckily the battle hadn't lasted too long and that no one got seriously hurt. 

 

So here the DJ was, relaxing outside in the peaceful night listening to his music. It was all too peaceful until a sudden ‘BOOM’ sounded off in the distance, the sudden change in peaceful quietness startling Lucio. The DJ took off his headphones and looked around for the source of the explosion. In the distance he saw a cloud of smoke coming from the side of the base. He really shouldn’t have been surprised. That was where the Junkers were. They had been offered rooms inside the base, but they had refused, preferring to stay in the makeshift quarters outside of the base and away from the others. Every once in awhile they will come inside and you’ll see them inside the kitchen or the hallways, but it wasn’t very often. Lucio had talked to them a few times, or at least he had talked to Junkrat since Roadhog liked to keep up the ‘silent but deadly’ act. He had asked the junker a few questions about his bombs and the like only to be met with an hour of the Junker going on excitedly about his bombs, talking about how he made them, the different types, everything. Not that Lucio had minded. He was always one for long conversations and watching the Junker go on excitedly about something he loved was kind of...cute. 

 

Another ‘BOOM’ went off and this time Lucio actually got up and started skating towards the source of it. It wasn’t like it was uncommon for explosions to go off because of them. By now everyone had learned to just ignore them as there was usually no serious threat. Besides the Junkers knew to call Mercy if something bad had actually happened, only agreeing to do so after she had yelled at them in the past for their explosions. But that still didn’t keep Lucio from worrying. He at least wanted to make sure they were alright. 

 

When he arrived he scanned the area in front of him, seeing no one until he spotted a tall, lanky silhouette in the distance that could only belong to Junkrat. Lucio was about to skate over to him when another explosion went off, sending the junker flying back a bit and causing him to fall on his back. Lucio quickly skated over to the man.

 

“Jamie! Are you alright?” Lucio had learned the Junkers real name the first time they talked, having been told it after an hour long conversation. Ever since then that’s what Lucio would refer to him by and Jamie didn’t seem to mind.

 

The blond man looked up at the worried medic, a look of confusion on his face for a moment as he processed the question.

“Oi, yeah i’m fine. Just got hit by the blast.” Jamie chuckled to himself as he sat up.

“Say, why are you here mate?” Jamie asked. It wasn’t like the other overwatch members visited them on a daily basis, not that they wanted to anyway. 

 

“Well hearing a bunch of explosions go off can be concerning.” Lucio offered a hand to help Jamie up. “I wanted to make sure you guys were alright.” Jamie took the hand and pulled himself up alongside Lucio’s help, standing to his full height now.

“Of course we’re alright. It’s not like we’re experts in explosions an the such.” Jamie said sarcastically, earning an eye roll from Lucio. “Besides we know to call that angel lady if somethin did happen, not like we don’t know how to take care of ourselves.” Jamie muttered that last part.

 

“You mean Mercy?” Lucio corrected. Junkrat always had a hard time remembering everyone’s name, either that or he just didn’t bother to learn them. He always remembered Lucio’s name though. 

“Yeah her.” He said as he started to hobble towards the makeshift house.

“Where are you going?” Lucio asked as he skated besides the taller man.

“All out of bombs gotta go get more.” Junkrat answered.

“Don’t you think you’ve blown up enough stuff for today?” As soon as Lucio said that Junkrat stopped to look at him, looking like Lucio just insulted him in the worse of ways.

“Can never blow up enough stuff mate.” Junkrat said before continuing on to the house.

“Alright. Why are you blowing stuff up anyway then?” Lucio asked. Junkrat shrugged his shoulders.

“Why not? It’s fun, and a good stress reliever.” Junkrat answered as he began looking around the house for any unused bombs he could’ve left outside. 

“Stress relief huh?” Lucio said, an idea coming to his mind. “Hey, hey. I may have something better for you to do than blow everything up.” For the second time today Junkrat looked like Lucio had completely offended him.

 

“Look mate if ya just gonna insult me and my bombs then you can just-”

“No no i’m not insulting you.” Lucio cut him off. “If it’s a stress reliever that you’re looking for I have something that might work.” Junkrat gave him a skeptical look, and it was then that Lucio realized what he could have implied, his face turning a slight shade a red.

“What I mean is this.” Lucio said as he took his headphones and handed them to Junkrat. 

“What your headphones? Why?” Junkrat asked. Lucio didn’t say anything just motioned for the man to sit on the ground with him. 

 

“Usually when I get stressed I just put on my headphones and drown out the world for a bit. It helps to take your mind off things for a while and can be really relaxing with the right song.” Lucio explained. “Before I came over here I was sitting outside listening to some music. The sky is really pretty for it too.” Lucio said as he looked up momentarily at the star filled sky, few clouds were out so it was pretty much a clear night. “Here put them on.” Lucio told Junkrat to do, which he did. The dj turned his music player back on, the song he was previously listening to resuming from where it was paused. It was a calming song, the tempo not too slow but not too fast. It had a low bass and the melody was smooth to the ears. 

 

Junkrat looked like he was thinking, like he was trying to decide how he felt about the song. But as Lucio watched him he could see the taller man's body start to relax. “It’s not as good as blowing up stuff, but it ain’t bad either.” Junkrat said after a bit. Lucio didn’t say anything, only smiled. The two sat there for a while, falling into a comfortable silence as Junkrat listened to Lucio’s music while the dj sat there enjoying himself and the peaceful night.

**Author's Note:**

> So first Boombox story. First Overwatch story in general.  
> I'm sorry if this seems bad or anything.  
> I do hope that anyone reading does enjoy it in some way.


End file.
